Spongebob
by Miharu Endou
Summary: "What do you usually do when I'm on missions?""Wait for you to come back."… "You've been watching SpongeBob again, haven't you?"


**SpongeBob**

A Gakuen Alice One-Shot

By Miharu Endou

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice… for now. :D

**Genre: **Romance/ Humor  
**Pairing: **Natsume x Mikan  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **"What do you usually do when I'm on missions?""Wait for you to come back."… "You've been watching SpongeBob again, haven't you?"

**Note: **It's been a while since I last posted a one-shot! Wee. This thing suddenly came to me during our English class. I have no idea why. Haha. So, Hmmm. Have fun reading this fluff~~:3

* * *

Once again, Class 2B was found in their classroom, animatedly trying to waste their free time while given the opportunity to do so. Their Homeroom teacher, Matsumoto-sensei, called in sick today, saying that he has the "colds", and cannot get up from his bed.

Everyone knew that he's only been hiding and not attending his subject to avoid the class' hyperactive, well, more like wild attitudes. Though the students from 2B are now in High School, most of them are still as mischievous as ever, and some of them are still deeply fond of harassing Homeroom teachers. What I mean by some, I mean Mochiage, Kokoro Yome, Kitsunume, and Natsume Hyuuga. You can sometimes consider Sumire, Wakako, and some of the members of the Natsume and Ruka Fans' Club.

Yes, folks. They still love to make fun and torment innocent teachers and yes, Ruka and Natsume's fans' club is still as alive as ever. Ruka isn't part of the tormenting team, because, well, he's Ruka.

Well, enough about that. While everyone was busy loafing around, our two protagonists have been conversing for some time now. Actually, Mikan's talking to a rock. Haha. Kidding! She's talking to laconic little Natsume.

"Ne, ne, Natsume, do you remember the time when we were in elementary and you helped me take the trash? The jumping trashcan? Remember that," Mikan asked quite swiftly.

The fire caster shrugged and said, "Hn."

Mikan sat closer to him and said, "Well, uh, what about the time when I saw you in the Northern Forest during the Last dance?"

"Yes, polka dots," Natsume plainly said. "I remember. Why are you-"

He was cut off by Mikan's question, "Hmm. How about the time when you agreed to go to Central Town with me because Youichi-chan wanted to go?"

Why was she asking a lot of question anyways? Natsume frowned at her and said, "Why do you have a lot of questions, polka? You're mouth's getting bigger every day."

She only pouted at him and said, "Mou, Natsume. We're eighteen already, for Pete's sake! Stop calling me with my underwear print! Why can't you at least be sweet? You cuddle with me and everything, but you never seem to call me by my name."

"I _don't _cuddle. Cuddling is for girly men. Well, it's not my fault you wear such childish, and must I say, tacky kind of underwear. Why don't you try and wear something else, like, I dunno, lace-y, or how about a thong? That sounds nice."

"Pervert! Anyway, do you remember?"

"You're still interrogating me?"

"Natsume," Mikan said annoyingly.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Yes, polka-dots. What about it?"

Mikan grinned at him and said, "It was the first time you said my name. It sounded nice you know; unlike polka-dots or strawberry or idiot or whatever you call me."

"Wait," Natsume asked, _confused. _"What question does this pertain to? I don't remember calling you by your name when we were in Central Town."

All her questioning made him _confused._ Natsume groaned when Mikan looked at his confused face. She just found it so… _cute! _She giggled at his adorable face. Natsume glared at her.

Mikan stifled her laugh when the flame-caster continued to glower at her. She said, "Fine, sorry, I'll stop laughing. The question pertains to the one about the last dance. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do. What about it," Natsume irritatingly said.

The girl chuckled nervously and said, "You know, I was really happy when you first called me by my name. It sounded nice, you know. You should call me Mikan more often. Doesn't it sound nice?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "I prefer polka-dots or little girl."

Right. He'd rather call Mikan weird names than call her by her real name. They've finally acknowledged each other's feelings a few years back, though they were never really in an official relationship. They love each other, but Natsume never seems to call her by her name, and he never had the guts to actually ask her to be his girlfriend. Mikan doesn't mind. She can wait until the wimp would finally have enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Mikan pouted and said, "Mou, Natsume-kun, I have a name, you know. You wouldn't like being called short-browed man or sly fox or black kitty or litter box boy, now would you?"

"No one calls me that. Oh, and those were lame examples, you know," Natsume stated.

Mikan cheekily laughed and said, "It's because I don't insult people, unlike you."

The fire-caster shrugged and said, "You love me anyway. Why did you bombard me with questions anyway?"

This time, Mikan didn't answer. Instead, she looked away, frowning. Natsume clicked his tongue disapprovingly and said, "Oh what, I can't ask questions?"

The auburn-haired girl shook her head and said, "That's not it. It's just that…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to go on a mission," Mikan finally admitted.

All this time, Mikan has been bombarding him with questions to stall. Natsume's eyes softened and he patted her head softly. He said, "Ruka told you, didn't he?"

Mikan's eyes widened and said swiftly, "Don't get mad at him! I forced him to tell me, though I must say he was worried, as well."

"I'll be fine," he assured.

"You always say that, but you always end up coming back with bruises all over your body. And, you're using your Alice too much," Mikan said worryingly. The boy didn't know how much worried she is every time he goes on a mission.

Once again, Natsume said, "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Why was this boy so selfless? Mikan hit him in the head harshly and said, "Don't take away my right to worry about you, because I do. You promised me that we'd go out of the academy together."

"I'm not gonna die," Natsume said.

The auburn-haired girl sighed loudly at Natsume's comment and said, "I know you're not going to. But, what if you… _do? _I don't know what I'd do if that happens!"

It felt nice that someone like Mikan would worry about him. He held her hand under the table and squeezed it. He then stared at her, once again reassuring that everything would be fine.

Mikan sighed and gave up. She said, "Promise me you'll be careful. I'll be waiting in my room for you to come back. Make sure you come, okay?"

"I will." With that, Natsume stood up and let go of Mikan's hand. He gave her a smile peck in the cheek before he left.

Mikan will be in for another sleepless night.

* * *

It was almost midnight but Mikan was still wide awake. She was sitting in the couch of her three-star bedroom stiffly, a first aid kid sitting idly on her lap. When Natsume goes on a mission, Mikan would usually wait for him to come back. When he does, he immediately goes to her room, and then she'll treat his wounds. It was painful to see him covered in dry blood and bruises. He would usually return at about past midnight, so Mikan was expecting him to arrive soon, specifically in about an hour. Sometimes, he'd come early, but never late.

Since the lad's still not here, Mikan turned on the TV and started looking at different channels. She stopped flicking her remote when a show caught her attention. _Spongebob Squarepants._

She knew Natsume disliked her watching the show, but she couldn't help it! Spongebob and Patrick were just too cute to miss watching. Besides, Natsume wouldn't find out, would he now?

"He wouldn't find out," she guaranteed herself. "I'll only be watching an episode, right? I won't get hypnotized by them, right?"

She nodded her head in answer to her question then sat comfortably on the couch, enjoying the show. She would laugh every once a while, but the smile on her face never faded. She just loved watching the show! She would watch every day if it weren't because of Natsume.

_Stupid, short-browed, manipulative arse._

Mikan groaned and said, "Ugh, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Who are you talking about?"

When she heard that oh so familiar voice, she immediately turned off the TV and looked at him innocently. She smiled at him and said, "Oh nothing. I was just mumbling. Ehehehe. You know me, I talk a lot."

She then approached Natsume, with her hands still holding the first-aid kit firmly. She frowned when she spotted a bruise in his elbow. Though he was trying his best to hide it, he still looked pained.

"Natsume," Mikan said. "Where does it hurt?"

The boy only shook his head and said, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

_He should stop acting that way, _she thought. He was hurting, but he kept to himself in order to stop Mikan from worrying. She felt bad. She was the reason he was suffering from the pain. She then felt her eyes getting hot, and soon she started crying.

She glared at him and said, "Stop acting strong, Natsume. You don't have to do this anymore. You can feel pain, too. And, please stop telling me not to worry, because I still will, whether you like it or not. I already told you that, remember? I wait for you after missions to clean your wounds. Please don't make me feel pissed that I wait for you until after midnight."

He all but chuckled and said, "You're a tough kid, aren't you? Fine. I have a small bruise on my back."

He then took off the shirt, and faced his back to Mikan. She almost gasped when she a large wound on his back. She said, "You call this a small bruise? Natsume, this is huge!"

"We have different perspectives, polka," he replied smoothly.

_Different perspectives, he said. _Yeah right. Mikan took a wet cloth and placed it on his back not too lightly. Natsume winced in pain and said, "That hurt, woman!"

Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "You said it was nothing."

Both were quiet for a while. Mikan silently treated his wounds, while Natsume stared at the window. When Mikan was done, Natsume wore his shirt again and faced the girl.

Natsume wrinkled his nose and his eyebrows creased, looking as if he smelled something putrid. He stared at her and said slowly, "Uh, thanks."

Mikan smiled at his action and said, "You're always welcome!"

She giggled and started placing the things she used back in the kit. Natsume stared at her. She was just too bubbly.

"Hey," he started. "What do you usually do when I'm on missions?"

Mikan stopped what she was doing and stared at the laconic boy. She pouted and said, "Wait for you to come back."

Natsume was quiet for a while, still staring at her. He then looked away and smirked. He said, "I knew you'd say that."

"What," Mikan asked, not getting what he just said.

He tsk-ed and said, "You've been watching Spongebob again, haven't you?"

Mikan's eye widened, and slowly, she turned her head away and laughed nervously. How the _hell _did he find out? She said stiffly, "What are you talking about, Natsume? I promised you I wouldn't watch it anymore."

Natsume nodded his head at the memory and said, "That's why I'm a bit surprised. You're not one to break your promises. Why do it now?"

"I didn't break my promise," Mikan said in a whisper. She was getting guiltier. And Natsume would make her feel worse.

He clicked his tongue and said disapprovingly, "You're even lying now."

"Fine! I watched Spongebob! But, I only watched today! I couldn't help it! There was nothing else interesting to watch! It's past midnight! Most of the good shows are over by then! Spare me already," Mikan exasperatingly said.

Natsume messed her hair and said, "You could've just said so, idiot."

They both laughed, well, Mikan did. Natsume only snorted. In his book, that counts as a laugh, right? Natsume smirked at her when they were watching TV. He said, "You know, out of all the lines you could've quoted, you chose to choose a cheesy line. That's just tacky, like your underwear."

Mikan hit his arm soundly and said, "Hey! My undies aren't tacky, you pervert!"

"You didn't say anything about the quote. So you're admitting that what you said was tacky, huh," Natsume teased. "I won't be surprised if there comes a time that we'd fight, and you'll come running to me angrily and say something like '_You broke my heart. Now I'll break something of yours'. _You sure love Patrick, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Mikan proudly said. "Who wouldn't love Patrick? He's a great best friend to Spongebob, though I have to admit he's kinda annoying when he acts stupid. But, I just love him! He's so pink and nice and bubbly~!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and said with mock irritation, "Why don't you marry him, then?"

The childish girl shook her head and said, smiling widely, "I can't do that, Natsume. I'm marrying you, remember?"

Suddenly, Natsume felt thankful that Mikan loved to make him remember things. He also thanked the fact that she watched Spongebob. He should prohibit her to watch a lot of things, like those Rated PG sappy soap operas she just loved. Maybe she'd watch it without his consent and when he catches her, she'd do to him those actions kids aren't supposed to see.

A smirk was plastered in face at the thought. He couldn't help it. He's only a man after all.

* * *

Haha. So, I we were listening to our English teacher when I suddenly had the urge to write something about Spongebob. Haha. Forgive me if this one's not that good, but at least, I wrote a fun, happy one-shot. Most of my one-shots were dramatic. I didn't want to give the impression I'm emo.

Please do rate and review~~ FOLLOW THE ARROW! XD

l  
l  
l  
l  
\/

Click it. ;) I know you want to.


End file.
